<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Notebooks by supercorpshippery666</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27646283">The Notebooks</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/supercorpshippery666/pseuds/supercorpshippery666'>supercorpshippery666</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Legacies (TV 2018)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/F, Fluff, Oblivious, One Shot, Romantic Soulmates, Short One Shot, Soulmates</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 19:54:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>741</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27646283</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/supercorpshippery666/pseuds/supercorpshippery666</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone has the same handwriting as their soulmate. <br/>-<br/>Hope borrows Lizzie’s notebook and sees her own handwriting inside.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hope Mikaelson/Lizzie Saltzman</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>120</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Notebooks</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Just a short soulmate one-shot. I hope you enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Alright everyone, class is dismissed.”</p><p>Hope sharply looked towards the clock as she realized what she had been doing for the past hour.</p><p>Staring at Lizzie Saltzman. </p><p>Not Hope’s finest moment.</p><p>Hope looked down at her notebook as she realized that she wrote nothing down. </p><p>“Wow Mikaelson, those are some nice notes.” Lizzie sarcastically told her.</p><p>”Go to hell Lizzie.” Hope replied, the girls still not getting along after so many years. </p><p>“Oh come on Hope, don’t be like that. I was just about to offer you my notes to copy down.”</p><p>Hope warily looked at Lizzie, trying to figure out what the girl’s plan was. </p><p>“And why exactly would you do that?”</p><p>”Oh you know me Hope, always doing things out of the kindness of my heart.” Lizzie said as she held her hand to her chest. </p><p>Lizzie put the notebook down on Hope’s desk, winked at her, and left.</p><p>Hope looked confusedly down at the notebook that her cru-, <em>enemy</em>, gave her.</p><p>Hope just stuffed it in her bag and opted to worry about it later.</p><p>—</p><p>Hope sat down on her bed and pulled the notebook out. As soon as she opened it to the first page, she felt her heart stop. Scrambling through her bag or her own notebook, she pulled it out and opened it to the first page as well.</p><p>There, plain as day, was Hope’s handwriting in Lizzie’s notebook.</p><p>Hope felt her heart stop as she realized what that meant. </p><p>Her and Lizzie were soulmates.</p><p>Still not believing it, Hope looked at page after page of each notebook, comparing the handwriting with a close eye.</p><p>Finally, Hope chose not to believe the obvious, and convinced herself that Lizzie was pranking her. </p><p>Suddenly angry at the blonde, Hope grabbed the two notebooks and left her room.</p><p>Knocking on a door, Hope demanded that they open up.</p><p>”What the hell do you want Hope?” Lizzie snapped after opening the door.</p><p>”What is this!” Hope yelled at her as she rushed to Lizzie’s bed and set the two notebooks down.</p><p>”That, dear Hopey, is a notebo-“ Lizzie stopped her sarcastic response as she finally set eyes on Hope’s notebook.</p><p>Lizzie frantically grabbed Hope’s notebook and flipped through the pages.</p><p>”If this is a prank-“ Both girls started at the  same time. </p><p>“Wait.” Lizzie said as she grabbed a piece of paper from her notebook and ripped it in half. She rushed to her desk and grabbed two pens. </p><p>“Write down your name.” Lizzie mumbled as she handed her a pen and started doing the same thing. </p><p>Once both girls finished, they set their papers down and looked down at the words “Hope Mikaelson”. Both written exactly the same.</p><p>Lizzie looked at Hope as she realized that this was actually happening. </p><p>Hope was suddenly reminded of the way that her heart seems to hammer in her chest whenever Lizzie looks her way.</p><p>”Uh.” Hope attempts to start.</p><p>Lizzie looks down at her hands as she feels her insecurities rising.</p><p>”Look I get that you hate me and all, but could you at least not look like the world is ending.” Lizzie mumbled.</p><p>”What? I don’t hate you Lizzie.” Hope replied.</p><p>”Ya right, you always stare at me during class, probably plotting my murder.” Lizzie snapped. </p><p>“Lizzie. That’s not why I stare at you.” Hope almost whispers.</p><p>”Then why else would you do it!” </p><p>“Lizzie, why would someone stare at someone all class long? So much so that they forget to take notes?”</p><p>”I don’t know. The only person I see do that is Frodo to you.” Lizzie says, with a tinge of jealousy in her voice. </p><p>Hope sits there, staring at Lizzie, waiting.</p><p>”Oh.” Lizzie says as her eyes widen.</p><p>”Ya.” Hope says, embarrassed about her admission. </p><p>Lizzie stares at Hope as she sees Hope’s face slowly turning red.</p><p>Instead of answering, Lizzie surges forward.</p><p>Hope feels something inside of her click into place as she kisses Lizzie back. </p><p>“Wait.” Hope says as she disconnects their lips. “If you weren’t trying to mess with me , then why did you let me copy your notes? You’re never that nice to me.” </p><p>Lizzie’s cheeks heat up as she hesitantly replies, “Josie said that I should do something nice for you to get you to like me back.”</p><p>”Aww, you have a crush on me.” Hope coos. </p><p>Lizzie rolls her eyes as she replies, “Shut up.” And leans into Hope once more.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>If you have any suggestions or criticisms don’t hesitate to leave a comment :)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>